


Avengers At The Beach

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Series: Domestic Avenger Family [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a day off. Where do they go? The beach of course!





	Avengers At The Beach

Thor had immediately made a beeline for the water, which actually surprised the other Avengers, considering he was the god of lightning, which they assumed didn’t bode well with water. Thor didn’t seem to notice or care, pulling his shirt off and jumping in without a second thought. He had also made a point to drag Jane and Darcy along with him. Darcy loved the beach, so she was more than happy to splash around with him. Jane took a little bit more persuading, but eventually, she went in the water as well, mostly to make sure nobody drowned on her watch. She kept insisting there were more important things to do until Darcy got tired of it and splashed her full in the face. Jane immediately forgot about everything she had been saying and proceeded to chase Darcy around. 

Tony had, of course, attempted to build a giant sandcastle, using not only sand, but also driftwood, pebbles, and shells he collected as he walked around the shoreline. He also proceeded to create a small town around it, complete with small crab inhabitants and paved shell pathways leading to each house. At one point, he had over ten kids bringing him supplies they had found on the beach, trying to help as much as they could. Pepper had also come, but it was mostly just to tan and get some relaxation time in. Harley was kneeling next to Tony, offering input on the structural integrity of the castle. His mom was taking the day off, going downtown to shop.

Nat wasn't originally planning on going swimming, so she and Pepper decided to just tan together on lawn chairs, reading magazines and having a very intense discussion on how idiotic most of the men in their lives were, and what they could do about it. They continued to chat for hours, making Tony realize he may have made a fatal mistake by introducing them to each other. He also had a bad feeling they were planning something terrible. By the time they all went home, Nat and Pepper had already made plans to meet up in a couple days to grab some lunch at a pizza place they both knew. Tony was terrified, but he was glad they were happy.

Clint had brought his wife and kids with him, knowing the others Avengers wouldn’t mind. He and his wife sat on a towel, talking lightheartedly as the kids ran around the beach with squirt guns. During their excitement, Nat was caught in the crossfire, getting squirted square in the face while resting lazily in the sun. The kids froze in terror, thinking they were going to get in trouble, but instead, Nat just grabbed her water bottle and dumped the whole thing over their heads. This resulted in Nat being dragged out to the ocean for a full-on water fight between her, the kids, Clint, and his wife. Nat didn’t really mind. Besides, she was winning.

Peter spent most of his time with Tony, helping him to build the sandcastle. Peter also introduced himself to Harley, who was eager to meet him. They got on really well and Tony promised that they could meet up again soon, maybe at his lab. Peter also spent a fair amount of time in the water, splashing around with Thor. Jane and Darcy absolutely adored Peter, so they were always willing to hang out with him, whether it was discussing science or playing around in the ocean. He also made a point to collect a couple cool shells that he found in the water, planning to gift them to Aunt May, who couldn’t come because of work complications. 

Wanda had slowly but surely waded out into the ocean up to her chest and was practicing her skills with manipulating liquids. She had started by forming small spheres and stars out of the water, holding them up for as long as she could. As her confidence grew, her tricks got bigger and bigger. A crowd of kids and adults alike had gathered on the shore to watch her create water sculptures of dolphins, birds, and boats in the air above the water. Wanda would then send them swimming, flying, or floating towards the shore. They fell apart long before reaching the audience, but it didn’t really matter. Wanda kept going as long as she could, not wanting the smiles to go away.

Bruce was laying on a lawn chair, taking advantage of one of the few opportunities he had to really relax, without outside pressure. He had headphones in his ears and was listening to his newest audiobook. A bowl of grapes sat next to him, as well as a bottle of sunscreen. Every once in a while he would get up, reapply his sunscreen, and return to eating grapes and getting some sun. At some point, he waded in up to his ankles, before deciding the ocean just wasn’t for him and returning to his chair to rest. Before they left, he pulled out a small camera and started taking pictures, which Bruce printed later and gifted to the other Avengers. Bruce was pretty sure Peter was making a scrapbook.

Sam, Bucky, and Steve had spread out over a wide expanse of sand and had started a very intense game of frisbee. Steve had eventually come to the conclusion that Sam and Bucky were only playing because it gave them a good excuse to chuck something at the other one’s face. So far, they had both somehow avoided suffering any permanent injuries. Steve didn’t want to test how long that would last, so when a couple teens asked to join the game, Steve was more than happy to welcome them in, hoping they would break the growing competitiveness. It seems like it was working, as Sam and Bucky were more focused on entertaining the kids than fighting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I'm working on a bigger project. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
